The present invention relates to portable exercise devices and more particularly to a mini body press that includes a molded, contoured back brace member, a pair of removable J-shaped shoulder harnesses extending from an edge of the contoured back brace member, a number of knobs extending outwardly from various locations on the contoured back brace member, and a pair of hand-grips grips each securable to one or more of the knobs with one or more elastic straps having a knob connecting looped formed at one end thereof and a handle connecting loop formed at the other end; the handle being attachable to one or more straps by securing a handle rod that extends into the handle through the handle connecting loop of the elastic strap to be attached.
It is often desirable, for individuals who are away from their home to exercise properly. It would be desirable, therefore, for these individuals to have a mini body press which would allow them to perform a multitude of upper body work out exercises so that they could maintain and/or build muscle tone in the chest, shoulders and arms while away from home.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide a mini body press that includes a molded, contoured back brace member, a pair of removable J-shaped shoulder harnesses extending from an edge of the contoured back brace member, a number of knobs extending outwardly from various locations on the contoured back brace member, and a pair of hand-grips each securable to one or more of the knobs with one or more elastic straps having a knob connecting looped formed at one end thereof and a handle connecting loop formed at the other end; the handle being attachable to one or more straps by securing a handle rod that extends into the handle through the handle connecting loop of the elastic strap to be attached.
Accordingly, a mini body press is provided. The mini body press includes a molded, contoured back brace member, a pair of removable J-shaped shoulder harnesses extending from an edge of the contoured back brace member, a number of knobs extending outwardly from various locations on the contoured back brace member, and a pair of hand-grips each securable to one or more of the knobs with one or more elastic straps having a knob connecting looped formed at one end thereof and a handle connecting loop formed at the other end; the handle being attachable to one or more straps by securing a handle rod that extends into the handle through the handle connecting loop of the elastic strap to be attached.